BrainSurge/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Season 1-2 Opening Spiel: "Welcome to BRAINSURGE!!! The only game show where you don't have to know anything to win. And now, here's your host, JEFF SUTPHEN!!!" Family Version Opening Spiel: "Welcome to FAMILY BRAINSURGE!!! It's time to kickstart your smarts and massage your mind! And now, here's your host, JEFF SUTPHEN!!!" Catchphrases "Welcome to BrainSurge/Family BrainSurge! The only show where you need a great memory and super concentration skills!" - Jeff Suthpen to welcome the viewers to the show "I'm going head over to the brain center, so we can get started." "Okay, your going to use that special game pod to lock in your answer, cause the 1st level will test your abilities to see these quickly." "I'm going to kick it off with a 10 point puzzle. Here it comes." "Level 1." "Today/tonight, one of you guys is going home a BrainSurge champion! Plus, you'll be playing for a really cool prize (for an eligible audience member) worth thousands of dollars in prizes, plus a sliming from head to toe! However, for the rest of you, there is only one way outta here, and that is down... the Brain Drain!" - Jeff Sutphen! "Let's throw a 20 point puzzle." "Here comes a 30 point puzzle. Roll it." "Let's meet today's/tonight's brainiacs!" - Jeff Sutphen "This puzzle's worth 50/100 points. Roll it." "Let's find out/see what the correct answer is!" - Jeff Sutphen (after the contestants have locked in their answers) "The correct answer is (insert answer). Let's find out who got it right!" - Jeff Sutphen "In first place with (insert number) points is (insert name)! With (insert number) points in second place is (insert name)! With (insert number) points in third place is (insert name)! And in fourth place with (insert number) is (insert name)! You guys are moving on to the next round! (insert remaining two contestants) you guys played a great game! Why don't you guys head on over to the Brain Drain and I'll meet you there?" - Jeff Sutphen (to determine which four contestants are moving on to Round 2) "When we come back, we'll see if these brainiacs can put their massive minds to the test on level 2! Don't go anywhere!" - Jeff Sutphen (first commercial break spiel) "Welcome back to BrainSurge/Family BrainSurge! Congratulations to you four brainiacs for making it to this level!" - Jeff Sutphen (when the show returns from its first commercial break) "Enough chit-chat. Let's get to the game play." "Level 2." "Okay guys, it's story time! This is my book of actual truthful events that have, yep, you guessed it, actual true events. I'm gonna read you a story out of the book, and I want you to listen carefully to the story, okay? Now, stand up and let's begin!" - Jeff Sutphen "And remember, everything I'm about to tell you, is 100% absolutely true. (shakes head)" - Jeff Sutphen "Alright guys, that was my story (and it's all/absolutely true). Now I'm gonna ask you some questions based on what I read. What you guys need to do is say the answer after I read the question and sit down. If you hear this, (ding), that means you're right! But/However, if you hear this, (insert contestant), can you sit down (in the chair) and demonstrate please? (fart) That means you're probably gonna hang on for the ride of your life because that's a wrong answer and you will be eliminated from the game! We'll keep answering questions until we have two contestants remaining." - Jeff Sutphen "(insert two contestants), you are moving on to the knockout round!" - Jeff Sutphen "Knock-Out Round." "Behind those numbers is images from the story I told you about/you just heard. Match a pair correctly and you stay in the game. I'm gonna/Let's give you guys ten seconds to memorize the board. Your ten seconds starts now!" - Jeff Sutphen (before the knockout round) "(insert contestant), we'll start with you. What's your first number?"" - Jeff Sutphen (to start the knockout round) "We are currently in sudden death territory. If one of you can get this answer right, you will move on to the bonus/third round." "(insert name), you are today's BrainSurge/Family BrainSurge Champion! You will be moving on to play for (insert prizes)! Plus a slime from head to toe." - Jeff Sutphen "(insert losing contestant), have a seat and hang on!" - Jeff Suthpen "Jeff: There's only one way out of here, and that is (down)... AUDIENCE & JEFF: THE BRAIN DRAIN!" - Jeff Sutphen and audience before the eliminated contestants slid down the Brain Drain "Jeff: (contestant name/names), ready?” "When we come back, we'll see if (insert contestant) can find the path to victory on level 3! THE FINAL STAGE! Don't go anywhere!" - Jeff Sutphen (final commercial break spiel) “Welcome back to BrainSurge! Congratulations to (contestant's name). He has completed the first two levels, okay your about to play the final stage where you can win (insert prizes)! Plus, a slime from head to toe." "Level 3! The Final Stage." "This level's got three parts, it's your job to memorize the patter on the floor in front and stepping on the right squares, were going to start you with a 4x4, then 5x5 and 6x6. Your going to stop the clock on that red button. Complete paths in 90 seconds and here's what you can win." "Complete the 4x4, an win (insert prize)! Complete the 5x5, and win (insert prize)! Complete the 6x6, and win (insert grand prize)!" - Erin/John "90 seconds on the clock! Here is your first path! (insert path sequence) You'll see it twice/Let's show it again! (repeat path sequence) The clock won't start until you make your first move/step! Good luck! Ready? Go!" - Jeff Sutphen before the 4x4 "STOP THE CLOCK!" - Jeff Suthpen (to remind the contestant to step on the red button to stop the clock) "Now here's the 5x5! (insert path sequence) You're gonna see it again! (repeat path sequence) You have (insert remaining time) left. Remember, the clock won't start until you make your first move/step! Whenever you're ready, go!" - Jeff Sutphen before the 5x5 "Oh, that's wrong! Come back and look again! (insert path sequence)" - Jeff Sutphen if a contestant steps on the wrong block "Now here's the 6x6! (insert path sequence) Take a look! (insert path sequence) Remember, you're gonna see it twice! (repeat path sequence). You have (insert remaining time) left. Go to it!" - Jeff Sutphen before the 6x6 "Oh, time's up! Come back! Well, you/guys didn't get the grand prize, but you still got (insert prizes). But guess what, even though you won't get slimed, you're still gonna go down the Brain Drain!" - Jeff Sutphen (if someone loses the final round) "Yes! You got it all! You got (insert prizes), and you're getting slimed!" - Jeff Sutphen (if someone wins the final round) Tagline "That's all the time we have for BrainSurge/Family BrainSurge ''today! Tune us next time, where we'll have six new brainiacs/brainyheads/five new families go head, to head, to head, to head, to head, (to head,) only on (''Family) BrainSurge. Thanks for watching Mayfield, New York! (Alright (insert contestant), come on down!) Bye!" - Jeff Sutphen (2009-2011) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases